


It's Okay

by Madam_Fandom



Series: Sherlock Smut [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caring Sherlock, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt John, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: Just a bit of drabble. Not meant to be a fix it fic or anything, just a bit of Johnlock.





	

“It’s not okay! It’s not!” John yelled.

Sherlock grabbed John, placing his hands on either side of his face and kissed him. And kissed him, and kissed him. “It is. It’s okay.” Sherlock whispered between each frenzied kiss. “It’s okay.” 

John was rooted to the spot by his shock and then he burst into action, kissing Sherlock back, just as frantic and desperate. He began pulling at Sherlock’s clothes even as tears still ran down his face. He hadn’t even realized he was crying until Sherlock started whipping them away. 

“Shh, John slow down. Just- Just come- just come with me.” Sherlock led John to his room and laid down pulling John down next to him and into his arms. He kept whispering it was okay, rubbing his back, placing kisses on top of his shorter companions head. He let John cry out his pain and frustration. Sherlock continued to rub his back, trying to soothe him, to just be there for his friend. 

 

After a while John quieted down, the tears stopped and the sniffles too. But Sherlock continued to hold him, needing the comfort as much as the other man. 

Several minutes had passed when John rolled so that he lay atop Sherlock, nestled between his thighs. He leaned in kissing Sherlock gently, he felt the usually enigmatic man sigh into him. John kissed him again, more urgently this time. He began moving against Sherlock, a light thrusting, both men still fully clothed. John kissed his lips, his jaw, his lips, his cheek, his ear, his lips repeatedly. The kisses trailed down to Sherlock’s neck, he suck and bit at the sensitive skin there drawing ragged sighs and his name broken from Sherlock, his breath heavy. 

John gripped Sherlock’s shoulder grinding down into the man. He added his own moans of pleasure to the air, mixing with Sherlocks. 

_ Sherlock! John! Sherlock! John! Sherlock! _

John had waited forever to be right where he was, in the arms of his best friend, the man that he loved. He was so close. He kissed and sucked at the throbbing pulse in Sherlock’s neck, wrapped one arm under and around his shoulders and the other gripped Sherlock’s hip holding him still as he thrust against him hard over and over.  _ John! Yes! Please. _

Hearing his name being whispered like a prayer made John feel dizzy with need, he couldn’t get close enough to Sherlock. He kissed the man beneath him hard and hungry. He felt him stiffen and then Sherlock let out a low moan that ended with John’s name being said breathlessly. Feverishly John ground his hips down hard and fast chasing his own release.

Sherlock watched as John threw his head back as he came, eyes screwed shut, head thrown back as he cried out  _ Sherlock! _

John collapsed against the taller man, resting his forehead against his. They rapidly breathed in each others discarded breaths, feeling a bit lightheaded. He felt Sherlock’s arms come up around and embrace him, holding him to him. He never wanted to move from this spot. He was finally home and at peace.


End file.
